Beauty and the beast: Belle's story
by RoxyLeon13
Summary: I'm sure you know of Beast's story. But you have never seen MY side of the story. Why don't we take a look, at how these turns of events came about. How about we stars with a classic, "Once upon a time..."


Beauty and the beast:

Belle's story

Hello, my name is Belle. But I'm sure that you knew that already. I'm sure you know of Beast's story. But you have never seen MY side of the story. Why don't we take a look, at how these turns of events came about. How about we stars with a classic, "Once upon a time…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At first my like was wonderful. My father was rich and my sisters and I were very happy. I was the youngest of my sisters, at the age of 14. Though my sisters were very…"needy" I was happy with what I had. We live a luxurious life, until one day it all went wrong. My father had lost all his money in a tempest in at sea. Afterwards we were forced to work in a farmhouse to make a living. I didn't have much of a problem with it but my sisters were none to happy. They pretty much made me do all their work. This went on for a couple of years and we had gotten no good news since. Then one day our father found out that one of his ships survived! We were so happy! He said that he would bring us back presents from his ship. My sisters asked for jewelry and fancy clothes. But I just asked for a simple rose. My father nodded and promised that he would get us our gifts and left.

It was a couple of days before we saw our father again. He told us that everything in his ship was to pay for his debts. My sisters weren't to pleased with this news. That, however, was not what I was concerned about. Father was acting strangely but he kept telling me that nothing was wrong. I knew he was lying though. So I kept on asking him until he finally cracked.

"Please father! Tell me what is wrong!" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright." He sighed, defeated. "While I was on my way back here I seemed to had gotten lost in the woods. I wondered for some time until I came across this castle. The door was unlocked so I went inside. I found plenty of food and things to drink. I'm not sure who would leave perfectly good food out though but I took what I could get. When I was finished I went to find my way back here. While I was leaving I happened to come across this beautiful patch of roses. I remembered that you had asked for a rose so I went to picked the loveliest one."

I smiled at my father's words. "Thank you father. I really appreciate it."

He smiled back and hugged me. But he soon let go, his face becoming serious.

He continued, "It was then that I heard his voice."

"Who's father?"

"The castle's owner." His face was grim and ominous.

I gasped, "What happened? What did he look like? What did he say?"

"He was a _hideous_ beast. He said "because you have taken my most prized possession after the hospitality I showed thee, you shall be forever locked up in my dungeon!" and I begged him let me go free and I told him I only wanted to pick a rose for you. Then he agreed to let me go, but for a price." Fathers face darkened.

"What was it?" I asked nervously.

"You." He replied grimly.

At first I was shocked. Why would the beast want me? But then my father told me that he was thinking of just going back in my place. But I would have none of that. When I told father that I would go the beast's castle, he was taken aback. But I told him that I don't want him to suffer because of me. My father looked at me with worry but he knew I wouldn't waver, so he agreed.

-_**Time Lapse**_-

I packed my belongings and got ready to leave to the castle. My sisters seemed a bit peeved that I was going to a big castle and not them, but they don't know the situation. As I went to lave I kissed my father goodbye. I was really gonna miss him. Then I set off on my way. It took me a couple until dark to reach the castle. But when I finally got through the woods I saw it. It was large and magnificent. I went up to the large doors and knocked. When I got no answer I pushed the doors, assuming they were open. And I was right. The inside was even more wonderful than the outside! And that's when I saw him. The Beast, the owner of this castle, was there to greet me.

He said "Welcome Miss. I assume you know the reason you are here?"

I nodded.

"Then please do not be afraid. I will not harm you. I will treat you as if you were a special guest." He said reassuringly.

He motioned for me to follow him. I obeyed and followed him up the first flight of stairs. Then the stairs split in to two stair cases with door in the middle. One flight faced the East and the other , the west. Beast lead me up the East stairs.

"Where do the other stairs lead?" I asked.

"The West wing." He answered simply.

"Am I allowed there?"

"NO." he shouted, startling me. He paused and cleared his throat. "I mean no. That side is prohibited. But you are allowed to wander anywhere else in the castle."

We continued on in silence. I didn't ask anymore questions. I didn't want to anger him again, for the sake of my own safety. After walking down corridor after corridor we finally reached a door at the end of a hallway.

"This will be your room." He opened the door. "Please make yourself at home. I will summon you when dinner is ready." He then left the room.

I sat on the bed and remained silent for a while. –Guess this is my new home.- I thought. –I miss my real home.- She thought sadly.

**TBC**

**Read and Review Please~!**

**Roxy Out~!**


End file.
